battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Spongy
Spongy is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, dnalsI maerD rof elttaB and Battle for BFDI. He was eliminated in Episode 3 of BFDI with 4 votes, after being in the bottom 2 with Woody. After successfully beating the other eliminated contestants in a bread loaf contest in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None at the last second, with 38 loaves of bread, 7 more than Flower (who was second place), he rejoined the game. In Don't Pierce My Flesh, he crushed the Announcer, so Firey and Flower made replacement boxes which were the Firey Speaker Box and the Flower Speaker Box to replace him. Spongy was eliminated once again in Hurtful!. In BFDIA (season 2) "Get Digging" Spongy, Puffball, Needle, Gelatin, Ice Cube, and Book go to Yoyle Land to go get Yoyle berries for Yoyle stew. In that episode they encounter evil leafy and are forced to run but Spongy falls behind and gets captured by Evil Leafy. Spongy is one of the 22 objects to join Battle for Dream Island Again, as he placed 7th place in the voting overall being beaten by Rocky, Nickel, Firey, Teardrop, Bomby, and Needle. Personality Even though having a kind and sensitive personality to others, he was known for being one of the least loved contestants just because he "smells bad" and is "fat". He was considered a hindrance to the Squishy Cherries overall (as seen in him being thrown off the boat in Take the Plunge: Part 2 for weighing too much). He has also demonstrated to be easy to persuade in Get in the Van, where Yellow Face offers him to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, and he accepts immediately without being forced. He also barely talks, with only 25 quotes. His voice is very deep and also muffled due to his fat. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Spongy is first shown when Firey and Coiny are fighting on top of him. Golf Ball angrily tells them to stop fighting, then tells Spongy to take a bath because he stinks. When the contestants are battling for Dream Island, Spongy is the first to fall off the beam. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Spongy is the second-to-last one picked for his team, with only Woody surpassing him. Blocky accidentally picks him for the Squishy Cherries team via sarcasm, much to Match's dismay. In the challenge, when their boat begins to sink, Pin demands that they have to throw someone overboard, and everyone promptly throws Spongy overboard. In the end, everyone who didn't make it to the other end (Match, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Teardrop, Needle, Rocky, Woody, Firey, Snowball), end up floating on Spongy to the other end. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Spongy is elected as part of the rescue team to go and rescue Blocky. They find the fish that ate Blocky but find out that Blocky didn't actually get eaten, but then the fish tries to eat Pencil. Pen and Blocky try to rescue her, which they do, and start the race after Match gives the commentary on how Spongy is so fat it makes her want to hurl. Spongy follows Pencil, Match, and Bubble around during the challenge. When they arrive at the rock wall, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Spongy can't get to the top because they don't have arms. Pencil, Match, and Bubble help Spongy up because they're on his team. Soon, they are on the chairlift, but Spongy weighs it down. Rocky then cuts the line, and they all fall down into the Failer's Waiting Room. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Spongy is rescued from the Failer's Waiting Room, along with Pen, Woody, Eraser, Golf Ball, Leafy, Coiny, Rocky, Match, Tennis Ball, Blocky, Pencil, Pin, Snowball, and Bubble. At Cake at Stake, Spongy was in the bottom 3 with Woody and Blocky. Blocky was safe with 2 votes, Woody was safe with 3 votes, but Spongy got eliminated with 4 votes. However, when he is thrown away to go to the TLC, he accidentally pops Bubble. In Puzzling Mysteries, Spongy is briefly mentioned when Pencil points out that the holding capacity for the Tiny Loser Chamber is six, but due to Spongy's extreme fatness, he makes up for about five people. In Cycle of Life, when it is revealed that someone will be rejoining the game, Spongy makes a brief cameo as one of the candidates to join the game. In his promo campaign, he fills up the whole screen and only says one word: "Hello". In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Spongy is seen at Cake at Stake, but he received 4 votes along with Pin and Flower, which wasn't enough to rejoin the game, and he was sent to the TLC once again. In Crybaby!, Spongy makes a brief cameo: when the Squashy Grapes are falling down a seemingly bottomless cliff after the ad for the Box of Paper Slips, Spongy is at the bottom. His squishy and trampoline-like texture sends them flying back up before they are confronted by the Announcer. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Spongy is given yet another chance to rejoin the game. The challenge is to bring as many loaves of bread as possible to your basket. Since Spongy is bigger than the others, he could carry twelve loaves of bread at a time, but he was quite slow at it. He briefly takes the lead a couple of times, and at the last second, brings in a final load, and puts him in first place, so Spongy rejoins the game. He receives 38 points for all the loaves he collected, but he is directly above the Danger Zone. Later, he jumps into the vat of acid to get the 15 bonus points. He fails, however, pushing him into the Danger Zone. However, the people without arms are given 10 sympathy points, making Spongy's total 48, and sending him out of the Danger Zone. The next challenge is to jump over hurdles on a conveyor belt. However, at the second hurdle, both Leafy and Spongy fall off because Leafy distracted him. He gets 10 points, and his total it 58, so he is not in the Danger Zone, and safe. In Vomitaco, Spongy has to choose the taco challenge or the barf bag challenge. He ultimately goes with the taco. When he finds out the losers would be judging, and he gets 10 points for every like. Ultimately, Spongy gets 8 out of 10 likes, and 80 points, putting his total at 138, putting him in second place. He is spared from the Danger Zone and is safe. In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, Spongy is briefly seen as a puppet as a blue sponge (Blue Spongy, recommended by Simondomino). When the puppet segment ended, he reverts slowly back to yellow, saying "April Fools!" with Blocky, Pen, Leafy, and Pencil. In the challenge, which is a bowling competition they are ready to compete but Spongy, Tennis Ball, Rocky and Ice Cube are disqualified because they have no arms. When it is revealed that you can take thirty points off someone for each pin you knocked down, Leafy takes 10 points off everyone, making Spongy's total 128. Pencil also takes 25 points off everyone, except for herself, Bubble and Ice Cube, making Spongy's total 103. By this point, Spongy is way too far ahead of everyone else, so Firey takes away 100 points from him, making his total 3. Nevertheless, everyone is up for elimination, except for Firey, putting Spongy at risk of elimination. In The Reveal, Spongy is up for elimination but is safe with only 28 votes. The challenge is to pair up, and throw Frisbees, and do three consecutive catches. Spongy pairs up with Rocky, and they do quite well together, even getting second place, and earning 100 points each. Spongy is now on 103 points, making him safe, and out of the Danger Zone. In the end, it is revealed that Spongy and the other four safe competitors will be voting off either Leafy, Ice Cube, or Tennis Ball. In Reveal Novum. Spongy votes for Leafy, because she has arms. Later, Announcer throws in a twist and says that the first digit of everyone's scores will be wiped off, making Spongy's 103 to 03. In the staring contest, Spongy faces off against Pencil but he loses quite quickly. He may have blinked on purpose, due to him mumbling something, then blinking. He receives 5 points for his effort, though, making his total 8, which still isn't enough to save him from the Danger Zone, and Spongy is susceptible to elimination. In Rescission, Spongy is up for elimination at Cake at Stake. He is in the bottom 2 with Pencil, but he is still safe with 141 votes. In the unicycle race, Spongy is quick to fall off his unicycle. However, he soon gets the hang of it but accidentally rams himself and Firey into a deep pit. Bubble also falls in, but Spongy springs her out of the pit. In the end, Spongy is up for the vote for not completing the race and is able to be eliminated. In Gardening Hero, Spongy and all the others are brought to outer space, where Cake at Stake is held. Spongy is overall safe with 142 votes. Speaker then gives everyone immunity. The challenge is to survive in outer space or lose your immunity. Spongy is then given immunity, but he is sucked into a black hole and loses his immunity. He is up for elimination, and the 15 eliminated contestants get to vote on who is out. In The Glistening, their only spaceship has run out of fuel, and can only run on big, yellow and squishy contestants, so everyone (excluding the Announcer) immediately forces Spongy into the engine. When they arrive back on Earth, Spongy is very injured and very charred for the rest of the episode. At the elimination, Pin is the only one to vote for Spongy, so he is safe another day. In the challenge, Spongy does hopelessly in the long jump, but Leafy feels terrible for burning him, so she gives Spongy her immunity, making Spongy safe another day. In Don't Pierce My Flesh, Spongy accidentally destroys the Announcer, and as a result, Firey and Flower make their own replacement boxes. During Cake at Stake, Spongy, having immunity, is safe. The challenge is to escape from a volcano, and if contestants fall into the lava and die, they have to start over again. Spongy burns several times before he is eventually used a bridge by the other competitors. After Firey, Leafy, and Bubble died, it was seen that he and Flower were screaming when the lava is coming to them. In the end, Spongy draws with the other, and the tiebreaker is a beauty contest. However, Spongy is not classified as 'beautiful' unsurprisingly and is up for the vote. At the end of the episode, he is turned into metal with the rest of the competitors because of them eating yoylecake, which contains yoyleberries, which have a common side effect where the person who eats them turns into metal. In Hurtful! Spongy is first seen with the others, still made out of metal. He, along with the others are thrown into a furnace so the Firey replacement box can fix the TLC, and the contestants come out from the Master Recovery Center as normal people. During Cake at Stake, Spongy is in the bottom 2 with Leafy and is eliminated for the second and last time with 432 votes which at the time was the most ever, while Leafy was safe and got a slice of the cheesecake. In Return of the Hang Glider, Spongy's final appearance in season one is in this episode. He is let out of the TLC, along with the rest of the losers. He votes for Leafy to win like most of the competitors. When Firey wins, Firey allows him onto Dream Island. Afterwards, Spongy is not seen again in Season 1 for unknown reasons. Vote History Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Gardening Hero: Is sucked into Black Hole. #Don't Pierce My Flesh: ##Burns in magma 18 times. ##Dies when the volcano erupts. #Hurtful!: Melts in a furnace. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. #Zeeky Boogy Doog: ##Was eaten by Fries off-screen. ##Is killed in Bomby's explosion. #No More Snow!: Is impaled on spikes, thanks to Coiny. Kills Total kills: 22 Trivia *Spongy was the 4th character created as seen in carykh's "First BFDI Drawing EVER!" video. *Spongy's name is often misspelled "Spongey" by the fans. *Spongy was the first armless character created. *Spongy is the highest placed BFDI contestant voiced by Cary Huang. *Spongy disappeared in the middle of the finale of BFDI. It is unknown where he went. *Spongy seems to have developed a close friendship with Rocky. Coincidentally, both are classified as the 'gross' competitors. *He is the only armless contestant on the original Squishy Cherries. *A running gag on the show is how Spongy's weight and size makes him less capable of performing tasks. *Another running gag is that when others feel the need, they injure or penalize Spongy to help them (Such as when Pin threw him off their boat, when Leafy, Firey, Bubble and Ice Cube shoved him into a spaceship engine, and when the W.O.A.H. Bunch pushed Spongy in the spikes.). *Spongy is the biggest and widest contestant. *Variations of Spongy as recommended characters are Blue Spongy (Episode 16), Baby Spongy and Rainbow Spongy (Episode 17), Evil Spongy (Episodes 20, 21 and 23), Plasma Spongy and Skinny Spongy (Episode 21), Pink Spongy, Robot Spongy, and Metal Spongy (all in episode 22), Giant Cyan Spongy and Spongy Speaker Box Thingy (Episode 23), Skinny Spongy and Weird Spongy (episode 24). *Spongy's favorite screen is the Tiny Loser Chamber, as seen in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *Spongy was the 2nd, and the 2nd-to-last contestant to be eliminated in BFDI before the finale. *Spongy came 7th place out of the original contestants in Season 2 voting. *Spongy seems to have more speaking roles in BFDIA. *When Spongy is telling Coiny about the canyon in No More Snow!, he appears to have a slight Russian accent. *Spongy is the only yellow contestant in BFDI. But in BFDIA, Yellow Face is also yellow. **'Fun fact:' Both of them are armless. *Spongy had a whole line of assets made, mostly used by him, which are puffier. *'Mistake:' Sometimes, Spongy's legs are missing. *Spongy is the highest ranking armless contestant in BFDI. *In Get Digging, Match stated that she had to deal with Spongy for "like, 17 million years". If this is true, Spongy and Match might be 17 million years old. This may be true, considering that Golf Ball's book was 1,000,000,000 years old, meaning she lived that long, and this may be false, due to Match possibly exaggerating. *If BFDIA 6 marks the end of team switchings, considering the promises done by Team No-Name and FreeSmart being an alliance therefore unlikely switching, Spongy is the last contestant to move to W.O.A.H. Bunch. *It seems that the person who hates Spongy the most is Match, having said more bad things about him than anyone else. * Spongy is the first and last armless contestant to be eliminated. * Spongy is the only contestant to never have any interaction in Last BFDI. * Spongy is the only male armless contestant to not be in Another Name. * Spongy is the only rejoining character to have joined due to a contest, not popularity. * Spongy is the only rejoining character to have not been up for elimination immediately after rejoining. * He's one of the two contestants that have appeared in the intro of IDFB that didn't appear in Welcome Back. The other is Flower. ** Coincidentally, they were also the first two and the last two contestants to be eliminated in Battle for Dream Island. * Spongy has dark yellow blood, as shown in No More Snow!. * Spongy is the only original character on Team Ice Cube! in BFB. Quotes *"Surry." *"Uh oh!" *"Hellllo!" *"Hi!" *"Wha-?!" *"Yay!" *"Wut about meh?" *"But oi died! Oin it wos poinful!" *"Yay! Weh dehd eht!" *"Wut do weh get?" *"Hahahaha, okay." *"But, Coiny….. *"Coiny! The canyon!" *"Goodbuy!" *"No weh!" *"Wut's it say?" *"Meh!" *"I was kidding…." *"Leafy!" *"uh---uh---uh..." *"No, i just" *"Okay, but no burning me." *"Um, why is that?" *"Yea!" Gallery Spongynew.png|Spongy SPONGY2.png Spongy_3.png Spongy_2.png Spongy_Icon.png|Spongy's Idle Spongy 5.png Lighting eletricutes spongy.JPG|Spongy Is Electricuted! CC9F2E53-1F4F-45A9-B5CB-ACE9EA8BA254.png 52D39661-69DB-42D6-AB9C-939D65C76591.png Spongy_Frowning.jpg|D: Spongy intro.png|Spongy BFB Intro Pose #2 See also Category:Males Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Armless Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Spongy Category:Contestants Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Places